Invulnerable love
by gnarley
Summary: For many centuries, Sesshomaru has guarded the Lands of the West. Will a girl from Kagome's future mark the end of his solitary days? Or had she been under his nose all along?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or anything created by Rumiko Takahashi, I only own Mizuki. **

* * *

**Special Thanks:** **I would love to thank my beta SouthernLady23 for all the help. I really think this will help me improve my writing a whole lot more. This really means a lot to me that you have taken your time to help me.**

* * *

**Setting: Mizuki, the Heir of the East was forced to live in the West with Lord Inutaisho and his Lady when an accident tragically took the lives of her family. As she stayed in the West lands, Lord Inutaisho and his Lady began drifting apart- not even their only child, Sesshomaru could stop their relationship from ending. Lord Inutaisho, the demon lord, found someone else to share his life with - a human. **

**Unexpectedly, Inutaisho's first mate asks her trusted friend, Mizuki, to protect the unborn son Inutaisho created with his new human mate, even though the child will be looked down upon as a Hanyou. Mizuki obeys and takes care of the Hanyou child, half-demon half-human, Inuyasha - keeping her word to the former Lady of the West. **

**It is a favor Mizuki dreads as she has a strong dislike for Hanyous, but though she would never admit it, over the years, Inuyasha took over a spot in her heart. True to her word, Mizuki never leaves Inuyasha's side until she hears the Hanyou met Kikyo and had been killed.**

* * *

"Kagome, I would like to talk to you for a moment please," called the Geometry teacher just as the last bell of the day went off- signaling the start of the weekend. Kagome looked back sadly at her friends, waving good bye to them, before turning back to face her teacher.

"Uhm… you wanted to talk to me?" Kagome asked nervously, shifting from one foot to the other.

"Ah yes, Miss Higurashi. I am concerned your grades have been slipping due to the amount of school you have missed."

"Yes, I am trying my best to catch up, but just some of the stuff just doesn't click."

"I have realized this, so I have set you up with a tutor."

Kagome stood there shocked for about a minute before she could say anything. "I don't think that's necessary- I'm sure I'll do fine without one."

"Kagome, you need a tutor, and you'll find it will help you out a lot. I have the perfect person in mind. She's a senior in high school and her name is Mizuki Takahiro," he said reading the name off a piece of paper. "She should…"

As the teacher was about to finish his sentence, there was a knock on the door which filled the room. Kagome and her teacher turned towards the sound- in the doorway stood a young woman who was about 5'1" and looked mature and well developed for a school girl. She had long, white hair and wore a school uniform similar to Kagome's; however, Mizuki's was red - on her feet were some black stiletto boots.

"Excuse me, I am here for the tutoring position, my name is Mizuki. Am I in the right place?" asked the woman. Her voice was the most beautiful and flawless sound Kagome had ever heard. But for all this girl's beauty, something was just not right. If Kagome were in the feudal era right now she would have sworn Mizuki was a demon.

"Ah, Yes, Ms. Takahiro, this is Kagome Higurashi. She is the one you will be helping in Geometry. I was just telling her before you came in," explained her teacher.

"Well, I apologize for the interruption," Mizuki smiled, though it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"No worries. I'll just leave you two to discus your plans." The teacher walked out of the room leaving the two girls alone.

"Hi, I'm Kagome." She chuckled at having used such an overly cheerful voice and laughed nervously. "But you already know that."

"Hmph," was what Mizuki replied with as her walked over to a desk and sat down to stare out the window.

"Mmm… okay… well…" Kagome paused for a moment thinking of something to say. "Oh, I got it. How about you come to my house right now? You know, since we obviously have to spend some time together- might as well get know each other."

"Hmph," was the only reply she received as Mizuki stood up and walked towards the classroom door. Mizuki paused for a moment to say, "I guess I can go. I have nothing important to do."

Kagome quickly gathered her books as she walked behind the strange beauty, following the loud clacking of her heels as she walked away.

* * *

**Thank you all who read this chapter, I hope to update soon! It really means a lot to me when I get feedback from my viewers from my viewers. So press the green button and tell me your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or anything created by Rumiko Takahashi, I only own Mizuki. **

* * *

**Special Thanks: Again ****I would love to thank my beta ****SouthernLady23**** for taking the time and helping. **

**I would also like you thank ****Lady Kami of Dreams**** for reviewing, I will try to write longer chapters.**

* * *

The walk to Kagome's family shrine felt ten times longer than before. Their strides were short, yet they walked at a slow and graceful pace- mainly on Mizuki's part. The atmosphere was quiet, except for the sound of Mizuki's heels coming in contact with the pavement. The tension in Mizuki's aura increased as the journey wore on, making an uncomfortable silence settle between the two girls.

The Higurashi shrine soon came into view down the road. Mizuki's breath caught in her throat as she saw the sacred place- but her action went unnoticed by Kagome. The shrine was fairly big, with multiple buildings, and large steps leading to the entrance. As they reached the top, Kagome stopped for a moment- so she could catch her breath and to allow Mizuki time to look around.

As Mizuki observed the yard, her eyes lingered on the well house, and this time Kagome noticed her interest. Kagome looked from the older girl, to the well, silently hoping Inuyasha wouldn't take advantage of his bad timing and come barging from the well anytime soon.

The Math tutor looked at Kagome and asked unemotionally, "What is in the building over there?"

"Oh…" Kagome laughed nervously, "That's the well house. My grandfather says the well is over five hundred years old, but I really find that hard to believe. If that was true you'd think it would be covered in mold and vines, as well as the wood being chipped and cracked in places- but it looks as if the well was built yesterday." After she finished talking, Kagome quickly made her way to her house- not giving Mizuki enough time to reply.

_How strange. This place seems rather familiar_, Mizuki thought as she watched the young teenager walk away. After pausing to look at the well one last time, she finally made her way up the steps.

"Momma, Souta, Grandpa. I'm home!" Kagome called into the house, but the only greeting she received was a brush of fur against her leg from her cat.

"Hmm… I guess nobody's home." With a smile, Kagome motioned Mizuki to follow her to room, and once they sat on her bed, the young Mikko opened her Geometry book. "So, where do we start?"

Mizuki requested to see Kagome's text book first to see where the class was at. As she sat on the bed going through the math book, Kagome was spaced out- thinking of what kind of adventure her next visit to the feudal era would bring. Kagome was snapped back to the present when Mizuki began talking again.

"May I ask what you do not understand?" Mizuki closed the text book and raised her right brow at the fifteen year old.

"Well… you see…" she stated nervously, "I've missed a lot of school due to go… illnesses. Basically I don't understand anything." Kagome gulped, hoping her tutor did not catch her mistake.

_Is this kid for real? She expects me to teach her EVERYTHING this weekend? I don't have time for this – I've got plans…_ Mizuki groaned inwardly. _Maybe I can convince her to start next week._

"I guess we have a lot of work to go over. We can start next week though, I'm sure you don't want to waste your weekend learning Geometry." Mizuki smiled brightly, hoping her argument would win the young girl over.

Kagome's face lit up at the mention of starting next week rather than the weekend, but she knew she had to take advantage of the time she had. She was about to ask Mizuki if they could start right now, when the door opened and her mom came in.

"Kagome are you still here? I wanted to talk to you before you le…" Mrs. Higurashi stopped once she saw Mizuki. Kagome's mom smiled at the beautiful white haired woman and started talking again, "Hello, I'm Kagome's Mother. Are you related to Inuyasha? You have the same color of hair, though your eyes are much different."

"Inu- yasha…" repeated Mizuki, trying to sound unsurprised, although splitting the name into two did nothing to help the fact.

"Mom!" Kagome clenched her teeth, "This is Mizuki. She's my _tutor_- she doesn't even know Inuyasha!"

Her mom apologized for the misunderstanding and left. The room was silent for several minutes before Mizuki asked, "Who's Inuyasha?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter, I am sorry it is so short, but I will try to make them longer in the future and with lots of action. **

**It really means a lot to me when I get feedback from my viewers; so press the green button and tell me your thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or anything created by Rumiko Takahashi, I only own Mizuki. **

**Special Thanks: Again ****I would love to thank my beta ****SouthernLady23**** for taking the time and helping. **

**Lol and Also, thank you ****Lady Kami of Dreams**** again, you're lovely =D see that smile? You bring that to my face every time I see a review /message from you.**

"Who's Inuyasha?" asked Mizuki.

"Oh… just this guy I know," replied Kagome.

_She is an awful liar,_Mizuki thought.The demoness could tell by the scent which was radiating off Kagome that even though what she said was true, the young girl was trying to hide something_. Now that I think about it more, this place is familiar, and I can sense a great power coming from her_.

"And does he happen to be your boyfriend?" the math tutor teased. _It's rather odd, the terminology these humans use for their mates- (boyfriends, girlfriends) you certainly wouldn't hear these words being used in the feudal era, _she added as an after thought.

"No," the young girl blushed, "He's just a friend. He is an annoying, egotistical, self centered male." She continued muttering colorful words under her breath- but being an inu-demon- Mizuki was still able to hear.

Mizuki knew of a certain hanyou who fit the same description, he always acted a bit presumptuous, but he was also very short tempered. However, he was dead now, and had been so for fifty years since she had been in the feudal era.

The female Demon stood up and walked over to the window to look out into the surrounding area of Kagome's family shrine. As she continued to gaze out of the window, she studied the tree in the yard, and it was then she realized it was the same tree Inuyasha had been bound to.

"Inuyasha is his name, correct?" The white haired beauty turned to Kagome as she replied with a nod of her head- a confused look on her face..

"More then five hundred years ago, during the feudal era- all of Japan was mostly wilderness, with many small villages. The area of Tokyo was known as the Forest of Inuyasha." Mizuki stopped and looked away from the fifteen year old, remembering the story as if it was just fresh in her mind.

"The story behind the name said it was about a young priestess from a nearby village who had fallen in love with a male inu-demon. According to the legend, the two lovers, says they were both betrayed therefore they tried to kill one another- in a way both succeeded. He had managed to injure her enough that she bled to death, but not before she had bound him to a tree using the last of her magical strength."

"Did you ever… learn their names?" Kagome asked quietly. _How could she know? There wasn't any type of writing that told stories about demons in the feudal era, never mind the story of Inuyasha and Kikyo!_

"Well… the demon's name was Inuyasha, I'm not sure, but I believe the priestess' name was Kikyo."

When Mizuki didn't receive any sort of answer, she turned and looked at Kagome, who was in a state of shock. Something triggered in Mizuki's mind– telling her Kagome knew something- something she wasn't going to tell willingly.

"I… H-how do you know that story?" Kagome stuttered.

Inwardly, the female demon smirked to herself, knowing she was far more capable of lying to Kagome, then the girl was to her. Not showing any emotion Mizuki replied, "This story has been told in my family from generation to generation- but who believes in those petty tales?"

Kagome had nothing to say, she just sat there opening and closing her mouth like a fish. Mizuki took the time Kagome had been silent to look around the girl's room. Her eyes fell on the clock on the bedside table showing it was quarter to five; it was about time for her to leave.

"I must be going now. I'll see you next week." Mizuki turned to leave, but someone was blocking the doorway. To her shocking surprise, a familiar face stared menacingly at her – his Hanyou fangs bared and ready to attack.

******************************

Feudal Era- Earlier in the Day.

******************************

Inuyasha sat fuming in old Lady Kaede's hut, endlessly pacing back and forth. His arms were crossed and he was scowling at everyone and everything who dared to speak to him. Kagome was supposed to return today and there had yet to be any sign of her.

"Ye must be patient Inuyasha," said Lady Kaede, having sensed the hanyou's increasingly impatient mood.

.

"Shut up, you old hag." Inuyasha stood up and went to sit away from the others.

"She's right and you know it, Inuyasha," said Sango growing frustrated with the hanyou's behavior. "Getting mad and snapping at everyone isn't going to make her return any quicker."

"I couldn't agree more, Sango, my love," voiced the perverted monk as he took one of the demon slayer's hands in both of his own.

"Ugh… Leech, keep your hands away from me," she replied, yanking her hands away from Miroku.

"Kagome probably had… oh what did she call it…" Sango sat there trying to remember what Kagome told them.

"I believe Lady Kagome called it school," Miroku finished for her.

"Hmph," was all they heard from Inuyasha- other than the muttering under his breath.

"Maybe she doesn't want to come back," Shippo said.

"Why'd you say that, Shippo?" asked the monk.

"So then she wouldn't have to see Inuyasha's ugly face again- not that I blame her or anything," replied the Kitsune.

"What did you just say?" seethed Inuyasha, who now stood in front of Shippo, his teeth clenched and one eye twitching.

"Ahh! Sango!" screamed the fox demon as he hid behind the girl.

"Sit, boy." Sango said, in hopes uttering the phrase would work.

"What!" Inuyasha seemed dumfounded as nothing happened.

"I guess it only works when Kagome says it," stated Miroku.

"I figured," said the demon slayer sadly, causing the inu-demon to laughing insanely.

"Ha! You're just figuring that out now? Boy, you guys are stupid."

Everything was silent for a moment, before Inuyasha turned around and walked towards the door.

"Where are ye going?" asked the old woman.

"To bring Kagome back, where else would I be going?" he replied storming off.

"Normally you would be going after Kikyo," mumbled Shippo. Inuyasha, hearing this turned to growl at the Kitsune. Shippo yelped and hid behind Sango again while the Hanyou walked away.

**********

Present Day

**********

_She better not be with that Hojo character, _Inuyasha thought to himself as he climbed out of the well at the Higurashi shrine. _No, she's definitely here- I can smell her… and a demon… A DEMON?_

"Don't worry Kagome, I'm coming for you," he called out loud.

Inuyasha threw open the door to the well house and ran to the Higurashi's home. He barged in through the front door, and sprinted up the stairs- running past Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome's brother. Ignoring their greetings and protests for him to stop, he ran quickly – determined to reach Kagome.

"… I'll see you next week," came a female voice not belonging to Kagome. The owner of the voice turned around to leave, but Inuyasha was standing in the way. Almost everything about this woman was familiar, her scent, her features, even the way she presented herself as if she was important- just like Sesshomaru, but yet something about her seemed different

As quick as lightning, Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome protectively. "Who are you, and what do you want?" demanded the half-demon, trying to remember who this woman was.

Completely ignoring his question Mizuki asked "Oh, is this your mate?" The demoness quickly recognized him, though she was sure he didn't quite know who she was.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome immediately blushed, "What? Of course not!" Kagome said defensively.

"Stop trying to distract me, wench," seethed the Hanyou, angrily. "Now tell me, who are you and what are your intentions here?" The half-demon moved into a fighting position.

"Sit, boy," said the Miko, followed by a loud thud.

"Ow, Kagome! What did you do that for?" growled Inuyasha from the floor.

"Because, she's my Geometry tutor, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha sat up and looked at Kagome. "You don't understand she's…"

"She's what?" interrupted Kagome, "dead, an evil spirit, a demon? She's just a teenager, who's tutoring me."

Mizuki watched the two bicker, amused by their actions. Even though Kagome denied their relationship, she could tell there was chemistry between the two.

"I am sorry to interrupt your little lover's spat, but I must be going. I will see you on Monday Kagome, don't forget," Mizuki said as she walked to the door. When the demonic woman reached the door, she turned to look at Inuyasha, who was sitting on the floor. "You might want to learn your place hanyou- before you start a fight with someone more powerful." Again both they both blushed as Mizuki walked out the door-Inuyasha tried to go after but Kagome held him back.

"H-how does she know?" Kagome started to pace the width of her bedroom.

"Uhh… She's a demon, Kagome," was all Inuyasha could say, as Kagome gasped.

"No, that's not possible, there aren't demons in the era," said the Miko, stopping to look at the male.

"Do you think demons just dropped off the face of the earth?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"Well... to be honest, I never thought about it. I mean it's not like you see demons walking around like they do in the feudal era." Kagome sat down on her bed, staring at the floor and wondering if there truly were demons in her time.

"But she is a demon, Kagome. The point is who is she? It felt like I knew her from somewhere," he said sitting down beside the girl.

"How is that possible if she's from my time?" asked Kagome.

"I have no idea, maybe she's only seems familiar because she smells of an inu youkai," growled Inuyasha.

"I think your senses are off; if she was a demon why would she be going school?" she asked.

"Why do you go to school?" he spat back at her.

"But I'm not a demon who could be over five hundred years old." Kagome sat quietly for a moment before she remembered, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Hey, don't try to change the subject, wench!" Inuyasha growled as he jumped off the bed glaring at Kagome.

"Inuyasha... sit, boy!" Kagome stood above him seething, "Do not call me a wench! Now answer the question!"

"Ow... I came to get you since you said you'd be back today, but you never showed up!" he answered, his voice muffled by the floor.

"You couldn't have waited? I had school today!" she huffed and then started running around her room, throwing things into her yellow packsack.

"Uhh... Kagome what are you doing? We should be leaving," said the hanyou after he stood up from the floor, as he watched Kagome run around the room.

"Well, if you want to eat ramen any time soon, you'll have to be patient for several minutes," said Kagome running out of the room, soon followed by Inuyasha.

"Fine, but we leave the minute you finish gathering the supplies you need. I'll wait by the well," stated Inuyasha before he walked out the front door.

"Well, you're going to have to wait a long time." Kagome looked down at her feet, not daring to look at Inuyasha's face.

"Why?" asked the Hanyou, his hands at his hips.

"Because I'm not going back with you to the Feudal Era," Kagome replied. "Not now, not ever."

**Success! I have managed to write a longer chapter =]!! It has been snowing for the past 4 days and my internet connection gave out so… yea, it's been fun but it is freezing here. At this rate our ski hill should be open at the end of November/ beginning of December (oh the joy). Today was officially - 10° C and soon to be colder, and it's not even November yet. **

**Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did while writing it!! Please press the lovely green button at the bottom and review =]. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or anything created by Rumiko Takahashi, I only own Mizuki. **

* * *

**Special Thanks: Again ****I would love to thank my beta ****SouthernLady23**** for taking the time and helping. **

**Also, thank you ****Lady Kami of Dreams, SouthernLady23, and Sakura Onna**** for your kind and lovely reviews. They make my day!**

* * *

"What did you say?" yelled Inuyasha.

"You heard me, you're not deaf." Kagome looked down as she continued to avoid looking at the Hanyou.

"Yes, but why? We have to find the last of the jewel shards," he said walking towards her.

"Is that all I am to you? The girl who helps you find the rest of the Shikon jewel so you can become a full demon? What will I be to you after we have the Jewel and defeat Naraku?" Kagome broke down sobbing.

"Wha… what are you doing?" Inuyasha stopped moving as he saw her shoulders shaking. "Are you crying? Stop crying, I can't handle crying women."

Inuyasha put his hand on her shoulder as he spoke, but Kagome swatted it away. "That's it! That is the reason I don't want to go back with you! You treat me like dirt half the time and the other half you're chasing after Kikyo," she sobbed.

The half demon was speechless; he didn't know what to say to the young miko. Soon Kagome's sobs subsided and she barley whispered, knowing he could still hear her. "How do you think this makes me feel, seeing you chase after your lost love every chance you get, even though she's dead! It hurts, Inuyasha."

"Ka… I never thought about it," Inuyasha said putting his head down in shame.

"Of course you didn't, because you don't think about anyone but yourself besides Kikyo! You're a selfish jerk," huffed Kagome turning away from him.

"That's not true." Inuyasha turned Kagome's head to look at him. "You're the one I think about. You plague my dreams and my every thought! Yes, I do chase after Kikyo but after getting to know you and seeing how different the two of you are I realize now you're the one I want to be with! Why do you think I keep coming back? My heart belongs with you!"

The Priestess and Hanyou blushed and looked away from each other. After a few minutes went by with no answer from Kagome, Inuyasha stood up and left. With the words starting to sink in, Kagome stood in the hall to her front door for what seemed like ages before grabbing her yellow backpack and running after the half demon.

* * *

10 days Later – Present day

* * *

Almost two weeks had gone by since Mizuki last saw Kagome. Kagome never showed up to their meeting on Monday, and this continued for the rest of the week. She had asked Kagome's Geometry teacher where Kagome was, but all he said was the girl's grandfather had phoned in saying she was out with a case of Chicken Pox. The demoness didn't believe that for a second. Something was not right. It must have had something to do with the Hanyou who had shown up the other Friday.

_Inuyasha,_ Mizuki thought. She knew it was him the moment she turned around and saw him standing in the doorway, but how was that possible? The half-demon had been killed and bound to a tree fifty years ago- there was no way he was alive unless he was revived with Inutaisho's sword the Tenseiga. Although the last time she heard, no one knew where the sword was, not even Lord Sesshomaru- unless Inuyasha wasn't killed at all. Could it be possible the spell the Priestess Kikyo placed on him somehow backfired? After all, the only one with the power to free Inuyasha from his eternal slumber was Kikyo herself.

_So how was he here?_ Mizuki questioned to herself. The question had been haunting her mind the moment she left Kagome and the hanyou after their lover's spat.

Although Mizuki was annoyed with the girl's absence, she was relieved she didn't have to see Kagome so soon- in hopes she had forgotten the whole exchange between herself and the Hanyou.

_Perhaps I should go to her home, just in case she is ill, _the female youkai thought as she walked away from the middle school after Kagome failed to show up for another tutoring session.

The demoness made her way towards the Higurashi's Shrine when the wind carried a familiar voice to her inu ears.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry, but I have to stay here for awhile," came the voice of the fifteen year old Miko.

"But, Kagome we're so close to retrieving the last of the jewel shards and then we can defeat Naraku." As Mizuki heard the Hanyou reply she started to run towards the voices at the shrine.

"It will have to wait. I've missed too much school as it is, and I'm behind on my geometry again. I wouldn't be surprised if my tutor is mad at me for being gone the past week," said Kagome.

Inuyasha replied with what sounded like "retched female demon."

Mizuki came upon them suddenly, too absorbed in their conversation to notice her.

Kagome was about to say something when she was interrupted by the irritated demoness.

"You shouldn't speak ill of women, Inuyasha."

"Ugh, you again." Inuyasha crossed his arms and glared at the white haired woman. "You know, I never found out who you were."

"My, my how disappointing. I expected you to have put a name to my face by now, but it seems you've forgotten who I am," Mizuki said in mock sadness.

"Why would I know who you are, wench?" asked Inuyasha.

Mizuki glared at the half demon. Ever since he was a pup she tried to teach him manners but he never was one to take to social refinements. "This Mizuki shouldn't need to explain herself to a lowly Hanyou such as you. You should know this youkai's name is Mizuki Takahiro," the demoness said as she growled, her eyes flashing red.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. He stood there staring at the female demon as if she had just done something unspeakable.

"Mizuki… you truly are a demon then?" Kagome said, finally speaking up.

Mizuki turned to Kagome, having forgotten she was even there for a moment. "I am very much a demon."

"How do you know Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Don't listen to her Kagome, this can't be Mizuki because the Mizuki I know has the markings of the East on her face," Inuyasha spoke up, moving towards Kagome.

Mizuki smirked at Inuyasha as she witnessed how he moved closer to the young girl as if he was protecting her. The white haired woman raised her arm and wiped at her face removing flesh colored make-up revealing a red star on her forehead and deep purple stripes on either cheek.

Kagome gasped as she saw the markings on Mizuki's face being revealed. "Your markings- they're almost like Sesshomaru's."

"Yes," the woman in the stiletto boots chuckled. "I am the rightful Lady of the East; the star is my family's mark, as the moon is Sesshomaru's."

"Oh, do most demons have markings, like you and Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"No, her and the bastard are the only ones with the marking of their clans now," growled Inuyasha.

"Your brother wasn't conceived out of wed-lock, Inuyasha," stated Mizuki, "You shouldn't speak ill of your Lord, especially your brother."

Inuyasha growled at the demoness but other than that, Mizuki's statement was ignored as Kagome asked another question. "What about your family, Mizuki? Wouldn't they have the same markings as well?"

"They're gone," Mizuki replied unemotionally.

"What do you mean by 'they're gone'?" Kagome asked, wanting to know more about the strange inu demoness.

"You ask a lot of questions human." Mizuki looked away, not answering Kagome's question.

"When she was still a child, her family was killed by demons who wanted to take over the Eastern lands. They succeeded but Mizuki managed to get away. My father and Sesshomaru's mother took her in until she was old enough to force out the traitors in the East to get what was rightfully hers." Inuyasha folded his arms while he looked at Kagome, answering for the silent demoness.

"No more questions, Kagome, I do not want to relive my past at this moment in time- maybe another day," said the female demon.

"But what about how you know Inuyasha?" Kagome tried asking again.

"Just leave it, Kagome. We will tell you another time, but for now I should be going." Inuyasha ran off without waiting for any type of reply.

Everything was silent between the two females for several minutes as they watched the Hanyou leave.

"Kagome," said the older of the two. "Where, may I ask, were you for the past few days, if you were not at home sick?"

"Uh… well you see, I was with Inuyasha," whispered Kagome.

"I figured that much, but were you in the feudal era?"

"Yes…" drawled Kagome.

"Let me guess, you went through the well?" asked Mizuki.

"How do you know about the well?"

"I was the creator of the bone eater's well," said Mizuki as she walked towards Kagome. "Although it was only supposed to let inu-demons to pass through. I am not sure how you were able to."

Kagome pulled out a jeweled necklace from underneath her shirt. Mizuki gasped and stopped walking towards the girl when she recognized the piece of jewel hanging around her neck.

"The Shikon No Tama! But that jewel was destroyed with the Priestess Kikyo's body!" Mizuki crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at Kagome.

"It was, but I am the reincarnation of Kikyo-the jewel was embedded in my own body."

"This must be why Inuyasha is alive and how you were able to pass through the well." Mizuki took a moment to study the jewel. "But why is some of it missing?"

"I accidentally hit the jewel with an arrow, and it shattered. You… you aren't going to try to steal the jewel are you?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Foolish girl, I do not need the pesky Jewel. I am a powerful demon already- the demons and humans who want the jewel are weak and meaningless."

_Wow, she's just as cocky as Sesshomaru, _Kagome thought.

"You sound just like Inuyasha's brother!" Kagome replied.

"Hmph." Mizuki turned away from the girl in a dismissive manner.

"Uhm… wait! Before you go- do you think you can help me catch up in Geometry?" momentarily pausing, Mizuki turned her head to the right and nodded.

* * *

Four days later – Friday

* * *

The moment the last bell rang on Friday afternoon, Kagome raced out of the school with a huge grin on her face. Her smile got even bigger as she saw her math tutor, Mizuki, standing at the entrance.

"Mizuki, you'll never guess what happened!" Kagome shouted, reaching the other girl and flinging her arms around her. Mizuki winced at the contact, although the demoness had grown accustomed to humans- Kagome in particular- she still wasn't used to the miko showing her affections.

"And what am I guessing?" Mizuki asked in a monotone voice.

"Opps, sorry!" Kagome sensed Mizuki's body stiffened. "We had a quiz in Geometry today, and I got a perfect mark. Isn't that unbelievable?"

The inu-demon chuckled. "Of course it's great, but I always knew you could do it, you just needed to apply yourself to your work."

"And it's all thanks to you! Wait, how are you here so early?"

"There was no school today," Mizuki simply replied.

"You didn't have school and you're wearing your uniform?" said Kagome noticing the woman's familiar red uniform and black stiletto boots. "Better yet… Why do you go to school, when you've been here for at least fifty years?"

_This girl asks too many questions, _thought Mizuki as she looked at Kagome and sighed. "When I arrived in this era, everything was strange. I didn't fit in- so to speak, and in order to blend in and make myself presentable here, I started using makeup to cover up my markings. But I realized I didn't only need to blend in appearance, but also in the way I spoke and acted. I went to your so called 'library' and read every book about modern day Japan. It wasn't until a few years ago I decided to enroll into school. It gave me something to do with my time."

"Gah… Every book?" Kagome's eyes bulged out of her head. "I would never be able to read one book never mind all the books about Japan- but that's probably because you're not from this era."

"I guess…"

There was a moment of silence, with just the sound of Mizuki's heels clacking against the pavement.

"I'm going back," Mizuki said out of the blue.

"Back where? To School, the Library?" Kagome asked acting confused.

"You know where I mean!" Mizuki glared at Kagome.

"But what for, what is so important that you need to go back to the feudal era?"

Mizuki smiled mischievously. "There is something very important I have to do."

* * *

**YAY, New chapter!! It has been a week since I have updated, I am sorry. I finished this chapter on Monday (after being hyped up on sugar from Halloween candy)… but I got distracted. I promise I'll try not to be like that again, although I tend to get distracted easily. For example reading other Fanfiction and thinking, "Why didn't I think of that?" and then try to think of something to write… lol.**

**Thank you for reading this** **chapter. Please press the lovely green button at the bottom and review =]. I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or anything created by Rumiko Takahashi, I only own Mizuki.**

* * *

**Special Thanks: Again ****I would love to thank my beta ****SouthernLady23**** for taking the time and helping. **

**Thank you:**

**Lady Kami of Dreams ****for review and I'm sorry for the delay for just for you, this is dedicated to you and your patience!**

**SouthernLady23, ****for your awesome beta-ing and review (more action YAY) lol **

**And  
****Sakura Onna**** for review again and next chapter you get to find out how a "certain dog demon is going to react when a certain female comes back" so keep reading!! **

* * *

"What's so important in the Feudal Era you have to go back for??" Kagome asked starting to get upset.

"Although it would seem Inuyasha doesn't need my help, I still need to fulfill my duty as his protector. Besides, from what you've told me, it sounds like you and your friends need all the help you can get in the defeat of this 'Naraku'," Mizuki replied with a sly grin.

"Y-y-you're going to help us?" stuttered Kagome.

"Of course! I mean- he is the sole reason for me being unable to keep my word to protect Inuyasha and besides it's been a few years since I've had a satisfying battle."

Mizuki winked at Kagome and continued to walk towards the Higurashi shrine. Kagome stayed in her one spot staring at the beautiful demoness as she walked away.

"Wait!" Kagome panted after have to run to catch up to the older female. "When do you plan on going back?"

"Today."

"Today… why today?"

"Because you are due back in Feudal Japan today as well- might as well go back with you."

"What about school, or your home, or… me?" Kagome asked as they reached the bottom of the shrine's steps.

"Kagome, you're doing wonderful in Geometry, you were probably always good with math- you missing school was really the only thing messing you up. As for my home and school, I own my house, and school… I only went to school because I didn't plan on going back to my own time." Mizuki climbed started to climb the stairs soon followed by an unhappy Kagome.

"Oh," was all the Miko replied with as a tear rolled down her cheek. When Mizuki began to smell salt water in the air, she turned to the human beside her.

"Kagome, why are you crying? Aren't you happy I am going back to help you in your battle with Naraku?"

"Yes!" Kagome sobbed quickly wiping away her tears. "I guess I'm just sad that when I return to this era, you're not going to be here. I mean I have my friends at school and I can talk to my family about the Feudal Era, but no one would understand what it's like besides you! I find over the past few days we've become so close!"

"Yes, that is true. But I am still going to be in the Feudal Era, you can see me any time there, and I can always pass through the well to see you! And I am always there if you have a question or two about Geometry!" Mizuki winked at Kagome, making her giggle.

"You're right, Mizuki," said Kagome smiling at the demoness. "I guess I got worked up over nothing."

Mizuki patted Kagome on the shoulder, returning her smile before she started walking towards the well house. The demon Lady stopped half way when Kagome called out, "Wait!"

"Another question? Why am I not surprised?" chuckled Mizuki.

"Will you wait a few minutes while I get some stuff to bring with me?"

Mizuki nodded her head in reply as Kagome walked towards her house. Several minutes went by before Kagome returned with a giant yellow backpack. The demoness studied her for a moment not saying anything before turning around and walking towards the well house again.

Once in the well house, Kagome shut the door behind them and proceeded to the well.

"Before we go through, I must retrieve something," Mizuki said, stopping Kagome from jumping in the well.

"What are you doing?" Kagome eyed the female inu demon as she removed one of the worn down boards of the well to reveal a sword inside its shaft.

"Wow… is that yours?"

"Yes, it belonged to my father. I managed to steal it before I ran from the Eastern Lands." Mizuki smirked at Kagome while putting the sword around her waist with a belt.

"Are you ready?"

Kagome nodded her head in response and then both girls jumped into the well.

* * *

Feudal Era – about the same time.

* * *

"UGH, YOU LECH!" screamed the female demon slayer as she slapped Miroku for the hundredth time today for touching her.

"It's my hand, it's cursed!" cried the monk as a red hand mark appeared on his face.

"That isn't an excuse to touch me!" Sango exclaimed storming out of Kaede's hut.

"She always leaves like that," Miroku stated with crossed arms and eyes closed.

"Maybe you should stop feeling her up," chuckled Inuyasha.

"Yea, because your 'cursed hand' excuse is getting kind of old," said Shippo.

"It's not an excuse…"

Miroku's protest was interrupted by Sango running back into the hut.

"Inuyasha!" the slayer panted. "You brother is demanding to see you."

Inuyasha's ears flattened at the mention of his brother and was out the door in a flash, Following Sesshomaru's scent to the edge of Inuyasha's Forest. When the hanyou arrived, he was greeted with the sight of the Western Inu Lord.

When seeing the taiyoukai was without his human ward, Rin and his loyal youkai servant, Jaken – Inuyasha sneered "Decided to finally get rid of the imp I see!" This was received with snarl in return. "What do you want Sesshomaru?"

"You shouldn't be so hostile to this Sesshomaru, little brother," smirked the Inu lord.

"Just shut up and answer the damn question!"

"Other than wanting to kill you… there is something. There was a familiar scent lingering around that pointless well your wench is obsessed with."

Inuyasha growled at his half brother for insulting Kagome before realizing who it was Sesshomaru had smelled. Inuyasha's sneer then turned into a smirk.

_Messing with his highness should be fun, _thought the hanyou slyly.

"What was the scent?"

"It was that of a female youkai," stated Sesshomaru growing impatient with his half brother.

"There are many female demons in this area," Inuyasha said shamelessly.

"An _Inu_ youkai!" growled the Western Lord.

"A bitch?" asked the half-demon "Who could it have been?"

"Do not test this Sesshomaru's patience, Inuyasha. You know full well who it was."

"Yes," Inuyasha said pulling out the Tetsusaiga. "But why are you interested on finding out if it was the person you're thinking of?"

Clutching his sword, Inuyasha ran towards Sesshomaru. He swung the Tetsusaiga just missing the Inu Lord as he dodged it. Inuyasha was about to swing again when both demons were interrupted by the Hanyou being slammed to the ground, face first, making a crater.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha panicked standing up in the hole he had created. "You're back!"

"Never turn away from a fight, you worthless hanyou," said Sesshomaru as he raised his own sword to strike. Just when the taiyoukai was about to slice Inuyasha- the attack was interrupted with the clashing of metal and a woman's voice.

"Did you miss me?"

* * *

Feudal Japan – Bone eaters well. 20 minutes earlier.

* * *

As Kagome began to climb the ladder within the well, Mizuki leapt out. Finally when the Miko reached the top she found the female demon sitting on the edge of the well- eyes closed and a rare smile on her face.

"Mizuki?" Kagome called, waving her hand in front of the rightful Eastern Lady's face. Mizuki opened her eyes and turned to look at the young Miko.

"Is something brothering you?"

"No, it's just nice being back here with non polluted air," the demoness chuckled at her joke along with Kagome.

"We should head to the village before the others become restless, mainly Inuyasha."

Kagome started to walk away in the direction of Kaede's village. Mizuki was about to follow when she was distracted by something in the air.

"Kagome," called the inu demon as the human girl turned around. "I think I'll catch up to you and your companions soon, but there is something I want to do."

The Miko nodded looking confused but didn't question her former math tutor, then continued walking.

Mizuki turned and walked in a different direction which led deeper into Inuyasha's Forest. As the demoness walked further, she started picking up a stronger scent of a familiar youkai in the atmosphere.

The woman was about to turn down a different path when a faint scream of a child came from straight ahead of her. Mizuki ran forward as fast as her demonic abilities would allow her, which led her to the source of the scream in no time.

The scene before her would have been disturbing to a human for there was a giant rat- like demon backing a child around eight years of age to a tree- preparing to kill her. Unsheathing her sword, Mizuki snuck up behind the demon and drove the blade right through its heart. On the spot, the rat collapsed on the ground.

After disposing of the body, the demoness walked over to the child- seeing it was a young girl in an orange kimono with her hair in a ponytail to the side of her head. Crouching in front of the girl Mizuki began speaking to her. "Are you hurt?"

The little girl looked at the beautiful inu demon in front of her while smiling and shaking her head no. "Rin is fine, although Rin wouldn't have been if the pretty youkai Lady didn't save her."

"How do you know I'm a demon?" Mizuki asked, eyebrows knitting together.

Rin giggled and pointed to Mizuki's face where her markings were. "You have pretty markings on your face, so I just assumed."

Mizuki stood up and laughed at herself. She had forgotten she had wiped away all the makeup on her face while waiting for Kagome. She stopped laughing and turned to walk away, when the smell of tears stung her nose.

"Child, you are not physically wounded and yet you cry?" asked Mizuki looking down at Rin.

"I'm sorry." The little girl sniffled. "It's just… Rin realized she doesn't know where she is! Her lord told her to stay at the camp with Ah-Un and Master Jaken, but she tried to follow him."

"Then I shall help this Rin find her lord." Mizuki then put up her emotionless mask- something she hadn't done since the first day she met Kagome. "Do you remember which way you came from?"

"That way!" Rin pointed in a random direction smiling again.

_What an odd child, _thought the demoness as they began walking in the direction the child had pointed to. Walking back to the camp seemed to take forever for Rin- it certainly didn't seem that long before when she ran away. Looking up at the female demon, Rin studied Mizuki for she was the first female demon she had met other than the wind sorceress, Kagura. The way the demoness presented herself reminded Rin of Lord Sesshomaru- always on guard- but Mizuki had at least shown some emotion. The two demons even looked alike, if it wasn't for the different eye colors and markings anyone would say they were related.

"Uh… may Rin know what your name is Pretty Lady?" asked the orange kimono girl.

The woman smiled inwardly as the child continued to called her 'Pretty lady' and answered her question. "Mizuki."

As the walk wore on they finally came to a clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a dragon demon with two heads and a green imp mumbling to himself.

"Foolish child running off! Didn't she hear Milord order her to say with me? He'll have my head if he found out she had ran off."

"Master Ja…" Rin went to call out the green demon's name when she was interrupted by Mizuki.

"Jaken!"

_Jaken... then this would mean the child is with Sesshomaru! The mighty 'Lord Sesshomaru' is protecting a human child. How strange... something must have changed while I was gone, _thought the demoness as she stared at the imp.

"Lord Ses- you are not Milord." Jaken was outraged. He was about to say something else when Mizuki began talking again.

"You know Jaken… Sesshomaru won't be pleased to know you let his little ward run off, or the fact she was almost killed. If I hadn't been around to hear her scream, you yourself would have been dead as well- at the hands of the Western Lord."

"That is _Lord_ Sesshomaru to you. And who do you think you are, talking to me as if you were a higher caliber than I?"

"Who do I think I am? _I _think I am Mizuki Takahiro, rightful Lady of the East and I _think _you remember who I am!" the demoness growled at the imp walking so close to him that he was looking straight up.

"Milady." Jaken's eyes widened. "Please forgive me; it has been so long since I have last seen you. It doesn't help you are wearing strange clothes similar to Inuyasha's wench."

Jaken had gotten down on his knees and was now bowing to Mizuki.

"Stand up Jaken and shut up, you are just making a fool of yourself." The inu demoness then looked down at her clothes and shoes. She had forgotten to change before leaving Kagome's era and now she was cursing herself for wearing Stiletto boots. _I guess I'll just have to find something in a village._

During the time the two demons exchanged words, Rin had been watching Mizuki intensely again. Inwardly Rin gasped, Mizuki's clothing _was_ similar to Kagome's. Rin thought maybe she and Kagome were from the same era- but then how would she know Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken?

"Lady Mizuki!" Rin sang as she ran towards the two demons. "How is it you know Lord Sesshomaru and yet you are dressed like Lady Kagome?"

_Asking questions must be a human disorder because this child is starting to sound like Kagome, _thought Mizuki, but before she could answer, Jaken beat her to it.

"You shouldn't question Milady, silly human!"

"Jaken… be quiet. As for your question, Rin- Lord Sesshomaru and I are old 'acquaintances' from a long time ago."

"Oh." Rin stopped before she could say anymore for Mizuki raised her hand to silence everyone. The demoness could hear distant shouting and was greeted with familiar scents when the wind shifted. Mizuki made a quick dash towards the edge of Inuyasha's Forest- soon followed by Jaken and Rin on the back of the two headed dragon demon.

As the female youkai made it to the destination of the voices and scent she arrived just as the hanyou, Inuyasha's face made contact with the ground.

"Kagome… you're back" said the hanyou as he stood up. And that's when she saw him. Sesshomaru was moving to get behind Inuyasha as he pulled out one of the two swords around his waist.

"Never turn away from a fight, you worthless Hanyou." Just as fast as Sesshomaru had dodged Inuyasha's first attack, Mizuki unsheathed her own sword a second time that day and was in front of the half demon blocking the attack.

Giving Sesshomaru a flirtatious smile Mizuki asked, "Did you miss me?"

* * *

**Sorry for the delay in chapter, I wanted to try and get a chapter up once a week, but I was pretty busy!! But I am almost done chapter six, so all is good!**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!! I know I did, because everyone's favorite demon lord has made his appearance!! **

**Thank you for reading this** **chapter. Please press the lovely green button at the bottom and review =]. I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or anything created by Rumiko Takahashi, I only own Mizuki.**

* * *

**Special Thanks: Again I would love to thank my beta ****SouthernLady23**** for taking the time and helping. **

**Thank you:****  
SouthernLady23****, for your awesome beta-ing and review ing =D  
****Lady Kami of Dreams**** . only took about a month… and a couple of weeks =D. Thank you for being patient. But I am truly sorry for the wait ahaha  
****Sakura Onna**** =D I hope to read another chapter of yours soon too!! And again, I am sorry this took so long  
****Valinor's Twilight ****YAY a new reviewer =] xD thank you lovely it means a lot to me, glad to hear that you love the story so far! **

* * *

It was needless to say Sesshomaru was shocked to see the rightful Lady of the East standing in front of him after so many years. Earlier that day, he caught her faint scent in the wind. He didn't think anything of it until the smell intensified; the Inu Lord then thought his mind was playing tricks on him when he smelt her scent of fresh rain and cherry blossoms.

Wanting to find answers about the woman he had long forgotten, Sesshomaru went to the most likely person he knew could provide him with information - Inuyasha. Sesshomaru's half brother had been well acquainted with the Eastern Lady in the past, and Sesshomaru thought the hanyou still kept in touch with Mizuki as well as knew her whereabouts.

_Inuyasha,_ his thoughts filled with contempt as he reflected on his half-brother. _Why did I agree to that pact so long ago? If I wasn't true to my word, I could put a permanent end to the problems Inuyasha causes me._

_***flashback: about 200 years ago***_

"_You'll never be able to keep such a childish promise, Milady," said the Inu Prince of the West, having startled the young woman as she walked out of his mother's sleeping quarters._

_The female Inu demon flinched and turned to scowl up at the prince. "You have to stop sneaking up on this Mizuki, Prince Sesshomaru!"_

"_And you should be more aware of your surroundings, or this Sesshomaru wouldn't have startled you so easily," he said unemotionally. Mizuki huffed and began walking away with every intention of leaving the 'Ice Prince' behind, but it wasn't happening. _

_For several minutes, they walked in silence side by side, before Sesshomaru decided to break it, "This Sesshomaru heard what was asked of you in that room, Mizuki." _

"_I'm sure you did," she replied in a monotone voice._

"_What you agreed to do is the most idiotic thing this Sesshomaru has ever heard!"_

"_Yes… it is."_

"_It will also lower you status as a powerful demoness, do you really want to let that happen?"_

"_Yes, it will… and no, I do not."_

"_Then why do it?" growled Sesshomaru._

_Mizuki stopped walking, turned, and glared up at the demon prince. "Because your mother is sick, Sesshomaru! When asked a favour by a dying person, generally one fulfills their wishes!" _

"_She isn't dead yet!" _

"_But she will be! And this one will make sure her final wish has been honored. This Mizuki owes her at least that much!" yelled Mizuki. Calming down she asked, "Sesshomaru, do you know what your father and his mistress are having?"_

"_A son."_

"_Do you know what they have decided to call him?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the woman in front of him, not answering her question. Seeing his refusal to respond, Mizuki continued, "They are going to name him Inuyasha, meaning 'Dog Spirit'."_

"_What does this matter? The child will only be a nuisance to this youkai family- he is nothing but a filthy _hanyou_!" Sesshomaru said, his voice coolly laced with venom._

"_It is not the child's fault for being born, Prince Sesshomaru. Besides, there is no doubt he will be powerful- even as a hanyou, for he will share blood of the most powerful Inu demon to walk this Earth- your father!" _

"_The Hanyou doesn't deserve to share the blood of this one's father. I will dispose of him when I see fit!"_

"_Sesshomaru!" Mizuki seethed. "Promise this bitch you will not touch or bring harm on your future brother!"_

"_This Sesshomaru will not promise you something such as that," said the male Inu demon as he turned around and started to walk away._

"_Then promise he will not perish at your feet."_

"_This Sesshomaru will not kill him… purposely." _

"_That was all this one needed to hear."_

_***End of Flashback***_

Sesshomaru had to battle with himself every time he came in contact with Inuyasha to keep his promise to Mizuki. When Inuyasha had been defeated by the priestess Kikyo, Sesshomaru believed he would find a weight lifted off his shoulders, but he didn't. Instead, he found the weight getting heaver and Sesshomaru's inner beast yearned for him to seek out the young Eastern Lady, not being able to stand himself knowing Mizuki was upset she had failed to uphold her promise.

The Western Lord had searched many moon cycles for the beautiful Inu demoness, but couldn't find her, not even a trace of her scent. To smell her now after fifty years only left him confused.

Now here she was standing before him, her beauty far beyond compare. The woman's long white hair cascaded down her back and ended just below her hips. Her soft emerald eyes were filled with laughter and excitement. The only difference about the 'young' demoness was the odd clothing Mizuki was wearing- which was very similar to Inuyasha's wench, just different in color.

Sesshomaru stared at the woman before him for what seemed like hours, taking in every bit ounce of beauty radiating off her- before lowering is sword and returning it to its shaft.

"Lady Mizuki." Sesshomaru bowed, smirking to himself before continuing. "You should rethink your choice of clothing before going into combat. Your strange kimono is rather short- you wouldn't want to belittle yourself looking like the Miko over there."

Mizuki blushed furiously as Kagome grumbled about it wasn't her choice to wear the uniform. Quickly getting over her embarrassment, the demoness glared at the Western Lord.

"Hmph, I am belittling myself no more then you are- keeping a human child by your side," retaliated Mizuki.

"She is nothing more than this Sesshomaru's ward."

"The Sesshomaru I knew couldn't stand having a human in his presence… are you telling me the great Lord Sesshomaru has gone soft?"

"The Mizuki, this one knew, would never be dressed as a common whore," smirked Sesshomaru.

Mizuki, who was still standing with her sword pointed at the taiyoukai sighed and placed it down by her side. As she looked up at him, she smiled and replied, "It's been awhile!"

It was a surprise to Kagome and the others when they saw Mizuki's reaction. They all believed she would have tried to kill Sesshomaru, or at least tried to attack him.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at Mizuki and said unemotionally, "It's not like this Sesshomaru hasn't searched for you. You've been missing for fifty years."

The Inu demoness hmped and looked away. Right when Kagome blurted out, "Can someone _please_ explain to me what's going on? I am so confused!"

"Uh… Kagome now isn't the right time…" Inuyasha tried to explain.

"No! I want answers now! I have been told bits and pieces about Mizuki's past, but I am sick of being left in the dark! I can't possibly think of a better time than now since Sesshomaru is here. He could even help explain!" demanded the Miko.

All three Inu demons glared at Kagome. Mizuki sighed; knowing she was going to have to tell Kagome about her past sooner or later, she decided now was better than ever.

"Fine," said the demoness reluctantly. "But not here. I prefer somewhere not so open."

Kagome nodded and started walking towards Kaede's village motioning for everyone to follow her- even Sesshomaru. Mizuki stood still for several minutes surveying Kagome before trailing after the group. As she walked quite a bit behind the others, she was surprised to find Sesshomaru fall into step with her, followed by Jaken, Rin, and Ah-Un. The demoness didn't expect him to come along.

Noticing her shock, Sesshomaru started to explain, "This Sesshomaru is only coming so he can know where you have been for the past fifty years. Although this one does not want to be anywhere near that filthy hanyou."

The Eastern Lady shook her head but continued walking, ignoring his Highness as she went. They finally reached the village, coming to a stop in front of a small, worn down hut in the middle of town. Kagome slid open the door to the hut, and stepped in, followed by everyone else. Mizuki paused outside for a moment, contemplating whether to run or keep her promise.

"Mizuki, this Sesshomaru was wondering if you were going in or not?" came the deep voice of the demon lord from behind her.

"Yes, I was just… thinking."

"Milady, running away is never the solution to the problem," he stated walking past her into the hut.

Looking to the sun in the sky as if she was asking it as question, Mizuki whispered to herself, "Where were you all those years ago when I ran away in shame from this world?"

Wanting to prove herself wrong that no, she doesn't run away from her problems, the Eastern Lady stood up tall and walked into the hut in pursuit of closure.

Once inside the small room, everyone had settled down, except for Mizuki who was rather uneasy. "Where would you like me to start?"

Before Kagome could have a chance to begin talking, Miroku had run over and taken Mizuki's hands in his own and began talking to her. "I must tell you, your beauty is beyond compare! More beautiful than the stars above, will you bare my child?"

There were several reactions to the monk's actions- Kagome, shook her head in disappointment, Inuyasha and Shippo tried their best not to laugh as Rin giggled, and Sango proceeded to hit Miroku upside the head and dragged him away from the demoness. Sesshomaru had watched the whole ordeal through narrowed eyes and growled at the mention of bearing the monk's child.

Mizuki of all people also giggled at the monk's foolishness. "You are supposed to be a monk?"

Sesshomaru growled at the monk for a second time. "You of all people should know a demoness cannot bear a human's child. You should be punished for even suggesting such a thing."

"Wow… somebody's jealous," Shippo unsuccessfully whispered to Rin.

"Maybe Lord Sesshomaru is in love with Lady Mizuki," giggled the little girl.

Everyone in the hut turned and stared in shock at the two children. Both Inuyasha and Miroku started laughing hysterically after recovering from the shock, whereas Kagome and Sango were thrilled at the thought of the two Inu demons being in love. Mizuki turned away from the group attempting to hide a blush, but wasn't successful in hiding it from Sesshomaru.

"This Sesshomaru was merely stating the truth," said the taiyoukai as he closed his eyes and stuck his nose in the air.

"Mizuki, maybe you should start with when your father's Kingdom was invaded," Kagome said trying to ignore the icy lord.

The demoness cleared her throat and began telling her story. "It happened on my seventieth year of birth when demons started to invade from the North and South entrances of the Eastern lands. My father had ordered me to find a place to hide and cover up my scent, and he would come find me when everything was over. For hours, I endured the sounds of clashing metal and cries of women and children. I waited even longer after everything became silent, but no one ever came to find me.

"Finally, I decided to leave my hiding place against my father's will. When I began searching the castle, it was horrible, walls and floors were stained with blood of both humans and demons- bodies were scattered everywhere… it was disgusting!" Mizuki looked like she was in a trance as she choked back a sob and continued.

"I searched for my parents in every room of the castle and on the way, I found out the men who invaded the kingdom was still there and were trying to hunt me down. When I found my mother and father, they were dead, hand in hand, in their private quarters. It didn't even faze me they were dead and instead of staying there to be killed, I stole my father's sword and ran. I ran far away from my now destroyed home and ended up in the west," Mizuki couldn't go on anymore, she had finally released a century's worth of emotions, crying over her family's death for the first time.

Sesshomaru decided to pick up Mizuki's story where she had let off. "She barely made it past the border of the Western Lands until she was captured and brought to the palace because she wore the markings of the East on her face. The moment the men who captured her brought them to this one's father and mother they both adored her for her bravery…"

"How was what she did brave? She hid and fled!" interrupted the annoying green imp.

"Be quiet, Jaken. Did she not travel into this Sesshomaru's father's land alone with crest of the East on her face?" growled the Western Lord. "This one's parents offered her a place to stay as a part of our clan, promising when she was older and ready, she would be helped in gaining control of her land again."

Mizuki's sobs quieted down a notch since Sesshomaru had began talking, but she still cried into Kagome's shoulder.

"Quite a few years later, Inutaisho and his mate drifted apart. This Sesshomaru's mother became ill and Inutaisho decided to find a human mistress. Not long after father's whore was with child, mother's illness became worse. Hoping she would be furious with father about this news, this Sesshomaru decided to tell her, but instead of being mad she asked to speak to Mizuki."

"Why did she want to talk to Mizuki?" Kagome cried out.

Mizuki chuckled a bit and started telling the story again from where Sesshomaru was interrupted. "You really aren't one for patience are you, Kagome? Sesshomaru's mother wanted to talk to me because she knew Sesshomaru wouldn't do what she asked me to do. Besides, I owed her my life for taking me in and treating me as her own daughter. She asked me to watch over Inutaisho' unborn child since it was going to be born a hanyou- disliked and outcasted from both human and demon society. Even though Inutaisho left her for another, she still loved him and wanted him to be happy no madder what the cause."

"Interesting… and ye agreed my child?" came the voice of Lady Kaede as she entered the hut. Mizuki smiled lightly at the woman and nodded her head.

"Yes, it took a little bit of convincing to agree. I still didn't like the idea; for it would ruin my demon status, to protect a worthless half demon." Inuyasha growled at Mizuki. Feeling offended he stood up to leave but was stopped by Kagome.

"But that changed your outlook on hanyou's and humans didn't it?" asked Kagome, holding onto Inuyasha's arm.

"No," was Mizuki's short reply. Kagome seemed to be upset by her answer and cried out.

"What do you mean by 'no'? You don't seem to have a problem!"

"Hanyou's are still filthy creatures that are a disgrace to the demon race and humans are weak and pathetic thinking they could defeat us! Demons are superior to any human being," huffed Mizuki.

"Talk about ego problems," whispered Sango to Miroku. "It must be the Inu blood."

Mizuki glared at the demon slayer while Kagome started talking again.

"Do you truly believe that?" sulked Kagome.

"Yes, I do," replied the female inu demon. "But it doesn't mean I feel that way about you… or Inuyasha. Let's face it, the mutt grew on me."

Kagome squealed and jumped on Mizuki hugging her with as hard as she could, while Sesshomaru growled at the demoness' last comment. Looking over at the ice lord while Kagome continued to strangle her, Mizuki commented, "This coming from the demon who vowed never to let a human live and now you're sitting in a room with several humans, your half brother and a human ward."

"This Sesshomaru doesn't need to explain himself to you," said the Western Lord looking away from the female youkai.

"I didn't ask you to." Mizuki rolled her emerald eyes at Sesshomaru and pushed Kagome off her. The demoness then stood up slowly and made her way to exit the hut.

"Where are you going? You haven't finished the story," cried both Kagome and Rin.

Mizuki smiled at how much alike the two humans were and replied, "I am going for a walk, maybe to a hot spring, but I'll be back sometime, and I'll finish telling my story later!" The woman waved goodbye as she disappeared behind the door.

Kagome had stood up to follow her but was stopped by the demon lord. "Don't. Let her be, she needs to think for awhile. She's never openly talked about her past before!" stated Sesshomaru, staring at the spot Mizuki once was.

The demoness walked through the forest from which they came. As she journeyed away from the village and further into the woods, memories of her past came flooding back as if they were fresh in her mind; Inuyasha as a baby, barely bigger then a loaf of bread- him as a small child not able to understand why people would point and stare.

She first met him the day he was born, but after their first meeting she never came in contact with him again until his mother's death. She watched him grow from afar, away from seeing eyes. Although she didn't mind the hanyou, she didn't want to be associated with him anymore than necessary.

Mizuki was so caught up in her thoughts she never realized she had sat down at the edge of the river or it was now twilight. Twilight had always been her favorite time of day but living in the modern age and in a city, she didn't get to enjoy it as much due to the city lights. She sat there deep in thought for awhile longer until it became moonlight. Mizuki was too busy contemplating whether to head back to the village, not noticing someone had sat down beside her.

"This one is confused as to why you went missing for fifty-years," said a deep voice from beside Mizuki, startling her for a second time that day. When she turned to meet the person's gaze, she wasn't met with a face that was unemotional and serious but instead she was greeted with one full of curiosity and concern.

* * *

**  
I wasn't really sure how old Inuyasha was, which I needed to know for the flashback, so I went by what it says in the third movie, when Myoga said Inutaisho died 200 years ago , which means Inuyasha would have to be around 200 years old if Inutaisho died the same day Inuyasha was born. But please correct me if you'd like.  
**

**I am REALLY sorry for the long wait, It's been about a month and a half.  
I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!!  
Thank you for reading this chapter. Please press the lovely green button at the bottom and review =]. I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything created by Rumiko Takahashi, I only own Mizuki. **

**Special Thanks to:  
**SouthernLady23, for being an amazing beta, putting up with my almost five month delay and a wonderful reviewer!  
Lady Kami of Dream, for reviewing and being my VERY patient for this update and being supportive in my other stories :).  
_teddles_my anonymous reviewer!  
Valinor's Twilight, For Reviewing and I am truly sorry for the wait!  
Sakura Onna, Thank you very much for trying to explain Inuyasha's age to me :) and yes I agree he does have the maturity of a four year old! Thank you again for the review and for being such a wonderful reader for most of my stories!

* * *

Several things had happened in the few days since Mizuki left and there was no sign of her whereabouts. Sesshomaru returned without a word, and left with his servant and ward in tow. Kagome refused to leave in search for the jewel shards, incase Mizuki was to return and she didn't know where to find them. Inuyasha tried countless times to explain to, in his words, 'the stupid wench' that Mizuki was a Dog Demon. She would be able to find them from their scent. But Kagome wouldn't budge, she refused to leave and that was the end of it.

Several days slowly turned into weeks and the demoness still hadn't returned, not to mention it was almost time for Kagome to return home for a bit. Day after day, Kagome sat at the edge of the village – watching, waiting, for anything to show an indication Mizuki was safe or near.

"Kagome, we have to get moving, we can't wait for Mizuki any longer," growled Inuyasha as he began to get frustrated with the young Miko.

"I'm not leaving without Mizuki!" Kagome crossed her arms and shot a glare at the silver haired hanyou before turning away.

"Face it, Kagome," said Inuyasha, his voice lowering as he became more serious. "This is what Mizuki does, she makes false promises. She's not coming back anytime soon so you can just forget any hope of her returning."

"You're just saying that because you don't like her; because she's something you'll never be, Inuyasha – a fully fledged Inu Demon!" screamed Kagome, hitting a nerve.

The hanyou was taken aback. He didn't expect something so mean so… so _harsh_ to come out of a girl who was so sweet and caring. Was this really what Kagome thought? Everything about her sentence was wrong, it definitely wasn't the reason he was angry with Mizuki and he no longer wanted to be a full demon, not if it meant he couldn't be with Kagome anymore. The hanyou had given up his wish shortly after meeting up with his friends, who helped him realize his true feelings for Kagome, after being blinded by his 'love' for Kikyo.

Friends. It was because of Kagome, that Inuyasha could call Miroku and Sango – and even Shippo – friends. She was the one who wouldn't judge him because of what he was, something he had no control over. Kagome liked him as a half demon and saw nothing wrong with it, whereas Kikyo wanted nothing more than for him to use the Shikon jewel to become human. It was one of the many differences between the two and also the reason he chose Kagome over the dead woman made of mud and clay.

"That's not the reason, Kagome, and you know that. She left me over fifty years ago, with false promises to come back and help me train. For months, Mizuki didn't show up. Do you know how that made me feel, the only person who – although she didn't like half demons – to actually accept me for who I was. " Inuyasha finally replied, his amber eyes burning with fire. "She gave me the choice to go with her, but I denied. To this day I think – what if I had decided to go with her? I wouldn't have met Kikyo, Naraku wouldn't have become a demon, and we wouldn't be in this mess."

As the hanyou explained, Kagome began to feel remorse for her words, but before she could apologize, he began talking again. "But… If I hadn't met Kikyo, or angered Naraku for whatever reason – I wouldn't have met the one person who means so much to me, the person who changed my life and taught me how to feel again, and that person… that person is you, Kagome. I don't think I could ever picture my life without you in it."

"Oh… Inuyasha," whispered Kagome, hugging the half demon tightly around his neck, tears forming in her eyes. Inuyasha was startled by the Miko's sudden sign of affection but slowly wrapped his arms around her smaller frame and hugged her in return. He soon felt something wet was falling on his kosode and Kagome began shaking.

"A- a- are yo-you crying?" he stuttered.

"Th- that's the swe-sweetis-ist thu-thing anyone ha-has every sa-sa-said to me," came Kagome's muffled sobs as she continued to hug Inuyasha.

"Hmph, whatever… just stop crying alright?" Although he sounded annoyed, Inuyasha pulled the girl as close to him as possible.

"I'm sorry," whispered Kagome after she calmed down a bit.

"What are you saying sorry for?"

"Because I know you can't handle when someone cries."

"Baka! I can't stand to see you cry, for your pain – it makes me frustrated, like I want to get back at who ever made you upset even if it was myself," grumbled Inuyasha, giving her a small squeeze. "I love you, and don't you ever forget it."

Kagome pulled back from his grip just enough to see his face. Slowly, she rose onto her tiptoes and placed a light peck on the hanyou's lips before laying her head in the crook of his neck and smiled "I love you too, Inuyasha."

From the trees, a certain female Inu demon watched the hanyou and the Miko walk hand in hand back to the village, and smirked. Mizuki had been there since the beginning and was rather surprised Inuyasha didn't sense her, but was even move surprised with the conversation she was hearing. As she watched, she began to think, and decided to leave once again. She promised Kagome she'd return soon, but what she had just witnessed made her realize she needed to see a certain Demon Lord first.

* * *

**AN:** Thank very much for reading and supporting this story! I am very sorry for the five month wait. I had several chapters typed out before my computer crashed, I was unable to get them back and lost inspiration, BUT now I am back, and I hope I can get this story going again!

Thank you everyone who have reviewed this story in the past and added it to their alerts and favorites and Thank you to those of you who are reading this for the first time!

I hope you enjoyed my short chapter!

Please be kind and Review, I love to hear your thoughts and suggestions =D!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha… never have… never will *sobs*

**Thank you:**  
SouthernLady23 – for being so very good to me! You've put up with my procrastinating and still agree to beta! You are a wonderful Lady :D! I love reading your reviews as well, I'm glad you loved Inuyasha's confession! I hope you don't mind that I used you're suggestion at the end of this chapter! I would have sent this back to you, but I figured it was safe to update already.

Lady Kami of Dreams – :D I knew you'd like Inuyasha's and Kagome's little confession fest :3. Now you get to see why Mizuki wasn't returning, and more Fluffy and Mizuki action :D! … I am sorry for the wait… I feel bad, you probably hate me now. Thank you for your reviews!

Rainshimmer – I really enjoyed your review! It put a smile on my face! I'm glad you enjoy my story, and I'm glad I can somewhat keep Sesshomaru in character :D For I too have a problem with people and making him OOC. Thank you again for your review.

Sakura Onna – Geeze, just when I make people think the story is back up and running it takes me a long time to continue writing again. Thank you very much for you reviews, I love hearing from you.

Tigergirl93 – You're awesome (used your favourite word) You've pretty much reviewed every single one of my stories and I thank you for that! I hope you continue to enjoy my story!

_-:-_

It didn't take long for Mizuki to track down Sesshomaru's scent but once she caught up to it, he was nowhere to be found.

"Lady Mizuki!" called out the Demon Lord's young ward as the female demon walked towards her and Jaken. "What brings you here?"

"Rin, do not question Milady," scowled the imp demon before turning and bowing to the woman. "What brings you here, Milady?"

Laughing lightly Mizuki answered their question. "Actually I am here to speak to Lord Sesshomaru, but it seems he is not here."

"Lord Sesshomaru should be back later this evening," replied Rin with a bright smile. "Would you like to wait here with us?"

"I would be honored, Rin," said Mizuki, smiling down at the young human.

Squealing in excitement, Rin grabbed the Inu demoness by the hand and began running towards a field of flowers. "Come Lady Mizuki, we can pick flowers and make jewelry out of them!"

As Rin dragged the much older demon with her towards the field, Jaken let out a bundle of protests but they all went unnoticed as Mizuki genuinely laughed along and began following the little girl without restraint. This was the first time Jaken had ever seen Mizuki act like she was. To the imp-like demon it was as if he was watching a mother with her pup. Mizuki definitely held the motherly instinct and one day would make for a good mate.

_Perhaps with Lord Sesshomaru, _thought Jaken as he continued to watch the two females interact with one another. They were now sitting in the middle of the field of flowers, chatting idly, while Rin picked an assortment of flowers and Mizuki just stared off.

Rin had been in the middle of telling the demoness about her day when she noticed the woman wasn't exactly paying attention to her.

"Is there something wrong, Lady Mizuki?" she asked.

Mizuki's gaze shifted from the blue sky to the human girl sitting beside her, giving her a sad smile. "No, not really, but I'm thinking about how sometimes I wish I were human."

"But why?"

"Compared to a demon, human life spans are excessively short. As a demon, I have lived through several wars and witnessed many unnecessary deaths – it was far from beautiful and it's definitely something I don't wish you to bear witness to either. If I were human, I would be long gone by now little one," replied Mizuki looking back to the sky. "And I wouldn't have been a part of so many horrible things."

"You're pretty incisive, Lady Mizuki." Rin placed a flower chain around the Inu demons neck, smiling brightly.

"And where did you learn such a word as incisive?" asked Mizuki with a small laugh.

"Lord Sesshomaru of course; he teaches Rin all he can - like how to read and write and count…"  
Rin continued to ramble on about the many things the feudal lord had shown her.

_He has certainly changed quite a bit, _thought the Lady of the East as she continued to listen to the girl. "It seems the Lord has taught you a lot, little one."

"Lord Sesshomaru is very kind!" stated the flower happy girl sitting in front Mizuki, her back facing towards the demoness.

"Surprisingly," muttered Mizuki under her breath before patting the girl on the head. "Only to those who don't pose as a threat to him and his land."

"Lady Mizuki…" Rin turned only enough to look at the woman, her smile falling from her face. "Do you love Lord Sesshomaru?"

Taken aback by the child's words, Mizuki stared at Rin, analyzing what she had just said before responding. "What do you mean, Rin?"

"Like how Lady Kagome loves Inuyasha, or how the Monk Miroku loves Miss Sango."

"Why do you ask that?"

"I guess because you guys knew each other when you were younger, and ever since Lord Sesshomaru saw you, he's been acting weird."

"What do you mean by weird, little one?"

"He's been even more quiet than usual; he didn't even hit Master Jaken for being annoying."

Mizuki raised a brow at the little girl before she looked over at the imp pacing the camp site beside Ah-un. "I don't know about the quiet thing, but not hitting Jaken? Now that is unusual."

"You never answered my question," replied the girl with a pout.

"I… It's complicated," replied Mizuki. "He's… a friend I guess you could say - who I hold an admiration for, but I wouldn't say love - such emotions are insignificant; especially to someone like Lord Sesshomaru and I."

"That's not true, Lady Mizuki. Love is a wonderful emotion it isn't insignificant, it's beautiful and fills everyone with happiness and life. I'm sure both you and Lord Sesshomaru have felt it at some time or another…"

"Rin, stop pestering Lady Mizuki," drawled the deep voice belonging to the Western Demon Lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru," cheered Rin running up and hugging the man's legs.

Standing up, Mizuki bowed in respect to the other demon. "Milord."

"This Sesshomaru wishes to speak to Lady Mizuki alone, leave us and go back to the site." The demonic lord looked down at the little girl attached to his leg.

"All right!" called Rin as she ran off towards the dragon and Jaken, laughing along the way.

"Your pup is quite energetic, Prince Sesshomaru." Mizuki watched the little girl place a flower chain around the imp demon's head as if it were a crown.

"It's Lord, Mizuki, and the human is nothing more than this one's ward."

"But you treat her as thought she was your own," commented Mizuki pulling her gaze from the human girl to the man beside her.

"Why are you here, Lady Mizuki? Are you not supposed to be traveling with the mutt and his Miko?"

"I am, although I was sidetracked along my way."

"Why did you come back?"

"Hmm… what's with the interrogation, _Lord _Sesshomaru?" Mizuki narrowed her eyes at the male Inu.

"If you enjoyed that place where the Miko is from, why did you come back?" Sesshomaru furrowed his brow, not liking to have to repeat himself.

"I wanted to help Kagome and Inuyasha in their fight against Naraku," replied Mizuki with only half the truth.

"You're not known to help people out of kindness." Sesshomaru sent a glare towards the woman. "What do you think is in it for you?"

"I am going to take back what is rightfully mine," growled the rightful Lady of the East.

"And how do you plan on accomplishing this? Surely you don't expect the worthless Hanyou to be much help."

"Of course I do, which is another reason why I am here; I acquire your help as well."

Sesshomaru growled looking down on Mizuki. "And just what makes you think this Sesshomaru would help you?"

"You will," stated Mizuki as she turned and began walking back towards the forest. _You just don't know it yet._

Looking up, Rin saw Sesshomaru walking towards them. "Is Lady Mizuki not staying?"

"No," was the only reply she got as the Demon Lord walked past her. He paused in mid step and briefly looked at his young ward. "Wait for me here. I will return shortly."

Before Rin had a chance to reply, Sesshomaru was gone. _Hmm… wonderful who he's going after,_ Rin thought with a smile, knowing full well the answer to her question.

_-:-_

**AN: **Thank you very much for reading! And I am sorry for the long wait yet again! I hope you all continue to enjoy this!

Thank you again SouthernLady23! Especially for the ending!

Please feel free to review, opinions are very much appreciated.


End file.
